


Relief in Release

by Akaiba



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Overstimulation, Safewords, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'll say ‘Karazhan’.”</p><p>Lothar huffed not quite a laugh but something eased in him as he nudged his nose against Khadgar's. “That'll kill the mood,” He agreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief in Release

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fantastic art-by-g  
> Beta'd by the lovely solainer

The book in Khadgar’s hand was as successful in distracting him as a fly would be to a cow -- he was simply finding it more irritating than the diversion he had intended it to be. A long day of researching behind, and Khadgar found all his additional efforts in the evening were spinning him into a rut, now. He’d done nothing but put down one book and lift another. His mind was thoroughly exhausted but his body buzzed with the familiar reminder he would find no rest any time soon.

 

Drifting, Khadgar lifted his hand lazily to rub across his belly. His shirt pushed up under his fingers and he scratched at the bare skin as his eyes narrowed at the book, determined to finish the chapter on the prescribed benefits of arcane charges before he would attempt to roll over on the bed and sleep. He had duties after all, and they might not be so obviously grand as fighting back the Horde every day but he was unprepared for his new role as Guardian and had a lot of catching up to do. Which in actuality, meant a lot of reading. Lothar might call him a bookworm but even Khadgar had a limit when his eyes hurt from all the elegantly printed words. And yet he still couldn't turn off his mind.

 

“What did the book do?” Lothar's voice didn't startle Khadgar, not after adjusting to the man’s regular habit of trying to sneak up on him, but seeing him leaning there in the doorway suggested Lothar had been there a while and Khadgar simply hadn't noticed.

 

“...huh?” Khadgar’s hand rubbed over his belly again as he shifted on the bed and he watched Lothar's attention snap to the movement like he was captivated.

 

Lothar’s gaze did not move from Khadgar's midriff as he spoke, “You are glaring at the book like it has personally offended you.”

 

With an irritated huff Khadgar closed the book and placed it on the bed beside him before pinching the bridge of his nose. “Sorry,” He sighed, “I'm just… tired.”

 

Lothar stepped into the room lazily as if he didn't want to disturb the warm coziness of the low candlelight and Khadgar's quiet reading, even if the mage now staring at the ceiling in frustration. Lothar closed the door behind him, shutting out the world and bringing far more comfort and intimacy with each step toward the bed than Khadgar could have made with candles and quiet.

 

“Might I be of assistance to the Guardian?” Lothar came around to sit at Khadgar's side and true to form, he resisted no compulsion before closing his hand over Khadgar's stomach. He even wriggled his fingers under Khadgar's fingers so his broad palm was warm against Khadgar's skin.

 

Being with Lothar had opened many doors to Khadgar in terms of experience, and while he was the more well read on some truly deviant things even Lothar raised an eyebrow at, the other man still surprised Khadgar at every turn. The warrior was like a hulking bear, corded muscles wound around every inch of him until the only word that came to mind was ‘solid’. He was immovable, though placidly tugged by Khadgar to oblige, and yet Lothar thought his impressive physique inconsequential. Of course he was huge, he'd be an ineffective warrior if he wasn't so heavy set. Lothar would stride around nude in the morning like Khadgar wasn't dumbstruck with each ripple of skin, like it wasn't mouthwatering that a house could be built on Lothar's shoulders and he would simply lift the weight.

 

In contrast, Khadgar's body was just that: a contrast. The greatest mages in Dalaran did little but read and weave magic with their hands. The power flowed through them with their vast knowledge to command it, but it was a sedentary life. One that Khadgar had been raised in, one that gave Khadgar the same power, and one that gave him a similar softness where Lothar was nothing but mass. It had bothered Khadgar at first but the way Lothar would greedily squeeze his fingers into the thick spread of Khadgar's thighs was all he needed to know Lothar had no problem with his body. In fact, it was the opposite. Lothar was always toying with things, be it ornaments or objects people left too close to him, and while he tended more towards invading people's personal space usually, Lothar had developed a habit of touching Khadgar whenever he could. It was nice. Distracting, but nice. It wasn't like Khadgar had had a lot of tactile contact once he had been sent from his parent's home. So he soaked up the attention like he was parched for it.

 

“Mhm… maybe,” Khadgar made no effort to disguise how he arched into Lothar’s hand and wriggled a little closer on the bed, “I had an idea…”

 

Lothar snorted in amusement, “Did you read it in your books?”

 

“You say that like my books have ever given me a bad idea.”

 

“I maintain that my asking a dwarven blacksmith to craft _that_ particular toy you were after is grounds for them to bar me from Ironforge altogether,” Lothar leaned down to press a kiss to Khadgar’s rounded belly and stayed there, tickling his beard over the soft skin when Khadgar's fingers wound into his hair. “What is this idea of yours?”

 

Khadgar’s lips parted fractionally on a breath and Lothar raised an eyebrow at the mage's obvious excitement just at the idea of it. “I-I…” Khadgar swallowed hard and Lothar's interest was piqued at his difficulty with finding the right words. Each one came out with effort and seemed to lay Khadgar's want bare with it, “I want you t-to… use y-your hand t-to… maybe over the table?”

 

“You are going to have to tell me exactly what you want,” Lothar teased.

 

Of course Lothar wanted him to, Khadgar thought. Nothing delighted Lothar more than watching him squirm as he tried to ask for things he wanted Lothar to do to him. “I-I want… want you to…” Khadgar tilted his face up so he could ask the ceiling rather than Lothar. “... to spank me.”

 

Lothar paused a moment before he sat up, a strangely wary look on his face. “You want me to hit you.”

 

“Well, when you put it like that…” Khadgar shook his head, “No. It's not like that.”

 

“It very much _is_ ,” Lothar rolled his eyes, “My hand,” He pressed his palm harder into the gentle give of Khadgar's belly and watched Khadgar shift as the mage revelled in being pinned, “And if I go too far? If you need me to stop?”

 

Khadgar placed a hand over Lothar's, “I'll tell you to stop. I trust you.”

 

“No. Not good enough. If you need me to slow down you will no doubt ask me to stop, for a moment. I mean if you need me to get you out of it entirely.”

 

Khadgar levered himself up so he could lean into Lothar's space. The warrior's face was furrowed with seriousness and Khadgar was struggling with the heady idea he might be getting what he wanted, when he knew Lothar needed him to be serious about this as well. He cupped Lothar's jaw and drew the man in so he could kiss the corner of his mouth.

 

“I'll say ‘Karazhan’.”

 

Lothar huffed not quite a laugh but something eased in him as he nudged his nose against Khadgar's. “That'll kill the mood,” He agreed.

 

“I thought so too,” Khadgar hummed before giving in to the want to taste Lothar's mouth.

 

Lothar's hand curled into Khadgar's hair and their mouths barely brushed before Lothar was holding them just a hair's breadth apart, letting the heat of their breathing tease as they hung in the moment. Caught like a fly in a web, Khadgar stared into the predatory gaze levelled at him with building anticipation, craning to kiss Lothar, but Lothar held him back,. The man’s eyes seemed to look right through him, steel under water, and Khadgar was held until Lothar dove at him, all hunger and teeth.

 

He hadn't asked how Lothar's day was, but Khadgar had a fairly good idea. More green recruits with fear and foolhardy bravery, more boys less than men. They were at war, it was expected. It didn't make it easy. Lothar would know their faces when they came back on a sheet covered cart and he would carry it like a physical weight no matter how Khadgar told him he'd done everything he could. A little simple exertion might divert him as well and there was enough desperation in his kiss to have Khadgar moaning into him. They both needed something new and something a little… harder.

 

Lothar didn't pull back, yet he tugged Khadgar's head, pushing back to drag his mouth down the mage's neck. “Over the table, I believe you said?” He asked, voice lowered and as rough as the hand in Khadgar's hair. All of it  made Khadgar's toes curl.

 

“Y-yes…” Khadgar breathed, reluctantly prying himself from Lothar's grasp to stand from the bed, “Should I…?”

 

Lothar swatted Khadgar's rear as he stood, chuckling at the yelp it earned him. “I supposed you had,” Lothar smirked, “Though I don't think you know what you're in for.”

 

Khadgar turned to watch as the warrior went to lock the door. “I hope it's more than that little tap.”

 

“Look at you,” Lothar's hand rested over the bolted lock as he looked back at Khadgar's determinedly folded arms, “Shall we see how long that attitude holds out?” Khadgar swallowed hard, his thighs rubbing as he shifted and his half hard cock twitched at the way Lothar was watching him. “Over the table. Now,” Lothar ordered.

 

The command had Khadgar shuddering, and as tempting as it was to see what Lothar might do if he disobeyed, Khadgar was too eager to see it through, instead hurrying to the table edge. The breakfast they had shared that morning had been tidied away with only a candle flickering gently in the centre of it as Khadgar pressed his palms onto its surface. Lothar approached as slowly as the first time he made his way into the room, but this time it was with far more of the Lion in him. It had Khadgar's heart hammering as Lothar's body pressed against his back.

 

His hands rested on Khadgar's shoulders, squeezing gently, before sliding down the length of them to rest over Khadgar's splayed hands. Lothar's hands dwarfed Khadgar in every sense, and something about seeing his shorter, slimmer fingers peeking from between Lothar's thicker ones made Khadgar excited.

 

“How about,” Lothar drawled, “We put these, here.” He curled his fingers tighter to lace with Khadgar's, lifting them and moving the mage to lean forward further but curling his fingers around the edge of the table.

 

“I can't hold myself up,” Khadgar pointed out, “I can't brace for when you… oh.”

 

“Exactly.” Never let it be said the Lion of Azeroth wasn't both inventive and adaptable, Khadgar thought as the position left him with no way to brace his upper body and arched his hips up and out- into Lothar. “Still want to do this?”

 

“Yes,” Khadgar didn't even hesitate.

 

Lothar pushed a hand up the front of Khadgar's shirt to trail his fingers over the mage's belly. “What do you say when you want me to stop?”

 

“Karazhan.”

 

“Good. Now: drop your trousers. Underwear too.”

 

The croak of sound that escaped Khadgar in surprise was neither composed nor reasonable. Lothar refused to give him room, so Khadgar pushed against the man's immovable bulk while he loosened the ties of his trousers. It was exactly how the warrior wanted him as Khadgar felt Lothar grind his hips against Khadgar's rear.

 

His trousers and underwear fell to his knees, and Khadgar felt his cock spring free thicker and heavier than he thought should be after so little. But Lothar was awfully good at working him up, so he thought he could be forgiven for how he reacted in anticipation. After a moment of silence and still nothing, Khadgar looked uncertainly over his shoulder.

 

“Anduin?”

 

Lothar had stepped back and was raking his eyes up and down the sight of Khadgar positioned exactly as he was; his back arched and ass offered, bared for Lothar to look all he pleased, and now complete with Khadgar looking back to him with wide eyes looking far too innocent for the man that had come up with this idea in the first place.

 

His hands reached forward and cupped the backs of Khadgar’s thighs, rubbing the rough calluses of his palms over the silky soft skin before squeezing and moving higher. Khadgar let his head drop forward as Lothar slotted behind him once more, hands on Khadgar’s arse as he squeezed and played with the ample flesh at his leisure. He’d given up trying to hurry Lothar because it never worked. The man was content to go his own pace and Khadgar just had to deal with the warrior’s habit of making him wait; making him need it more.

 

A sharp smack landed on Khadgar’s left cheek and the mage jumped in surprise before settling with a huff of laughter. “That wasn’t what I meant when I suggested this.”

 

“Oh?” Lothar drawled in amusement, clearly well aware of what Khadgar wanted.

 

Khadgar shot a glare over his shoulder, “You know what I- haaahh!”

 

Lothar held Khadgar’s gaze and brought his hand down considerably harder. Khadgar jerked against the table and slumped almost entirely over it as his fingers curled, white-knuckled on the edge. A warm hand traced the blooming red mark adoringly as Lothar waited for Khadgar to catch the breath that had been punched out of him.

 

“Something more like that, hm?”

 

Khadgar was gasping.  He couldn’t gather himself quickly enough to hide the need that had burst in him, “Yes, _yes!_ ”

 

He couldn’t stop pushing back; couldn’t stop shaking, so Lothar pinned him between one hand and his hip; all the mage could do was writhe futily against Lothar’s hold. It left the man free to bring his hand down when and where he liked, and with Khadgar held so firmly in place, Lothar did so without pause. He pulled back his hand high in the air and threw it down with enough force that a crack of sound  broke the air, shortly followed by Khadgar crying out loud enough to make Lothar’s ears hurt.

 

“Still sure?” Lothar taunted, watching the mage’s arse colour crimson, both cheeks now sporting the shape of Lothar’s hand. The warrior couldn’t look away.

 

Khadgar glared over his shoulder again, near angry at the question. “Anduin, if you ask me one more time I’m-”

 

The third strike landed over the top of the second and Khadgar made a broken sound, similar to a wounded animal. The table rattled against the wall as he shoved his body forward and slumped over for a breath.

 

“I think ten is a fair punishment for that insolence,” Lothar nodded to himself as he patted the mage’s rear in mock gentleness, chuckling at how Khadgar jerked and twitched. The mage would be lucky to sit down at the end of the week let alone tomorrow, if Lothar got his way. “You are going to count them.”

 

Lothar lifted his hand and splayed it wide so that it landed across both cheeks, watching them bounce and flush with colour as Khadgar cried out, “f-four!” in such a wrecked voice that Lothar found himself grinning.

 

“Oh no, you don’t get off that easy. When I lift my hand we are starting from ‘one’, understand?” Khadgar made a ruined little whine but Lothar could see the mage’s cock dribbling a bead of precome that fell to the stone floor, so he doubted he’d misstepped. “I said, ‘ _do you understand_ ’?” His fingers squeezed into the flesh of Khadgar’s arse and the mage trembled like he had been electrocuted.

 

He nodded like he was drunk as he croaked out, “Yes, Anduin, please, yes,” like the litany was all he had in his head. Lothar wondered how long Khadgar had been turning this particular fantasy over in his mind before finally feeling brave enough to ask for it.

 

Lothar was determined to deliver. It wasn’t as though he wasn’t thoroughly enjoying the sight of the man unravelling under him either.

 

When Lothar raised his hand, it became a conscious effort to hold Khadgar down as the man shuddered and pushed against him, arching in close and rebelling against the grip holding him down as if he wasn’t even fully aware he was doing it. The moment Lothar slammed his hand down Khadgar went rigid and then slumped.

 

“O-one!” Khadgar whimpered, body trembling again as it slowly built from the stillness it had found in being struck.

 

Recognising a pattern, Lothar did it again. The punched out wrecked cry of ‘two’ echoed in the room but Lothar was paying far more attention to the way Khadgar was responding and drew back his hand to hit Khadgar again before he had worked himself up from the slumped wreck over the table edge.

 

“Three!” Khadgar sobbed, his voice cracking in his throat as Lothar watched Khadgar try and fail to lift himself back up. His eyes were wet and his cheek pressed into the table as he gasped for breath; a tumble of whines and moans escaping on each inhale and exhale. It was always like that when Lothar worked Khadgar up; as though the mage had no control over his mouth as sounds and words tripped over his tongue to delight Lothar at every turn.

 

The fourth and fifth landed in succession; one on each cheek, leaving Khadgar reeling as tears spilled down his face and he made thick sounding whimpers from the low burn of his abused skin. Lothar couldn’t resist palming over Khadgar’s arse just hear him garble out something torn between a plea for more or for mercy, patting the burning flesh to hear Khadgar wail as he stepped back.

 

That drew a very alarmed sound before Lothar hushed him softly. “I am going to the bedside drawer,” He assured Khadgar as the mage settled back into his boneless slump over the table.

 

Lothar retrieved the vial of clear oil from the drawer and turned to take in the sight Khadgar made from an appreciative distance. His thighs shook at the effort of keeping his rear up and offered out, as fingers twitched from loose to white-knuckled on the edge of the table. But it was his arse that was the real sight. Lothar had turned the peachy swell of each cheek a bright cherry red, so scorchingly deep that Lothar had a twinge of sympathy for the burning pain of it, but between Khadgar’s spread legs hung his cock-- thick and heavy and not at all dissuaded by the pain. If anything, the purpling head of the length assured Lothar that Khadgar was enjoying this entirely too much for Lothar to deserve such a treat.

 

The warrior’s approach was slow and drawn out as he took in every inch of the sight before him, savouring each whining, breathy noise until he was upon the younger man afresh. He made no move to trap Khadgar’s hips again as the mage was compliantly still in his surrender, and Lothar was free to toy with Khadgar how he pleased.

 

With practiced ease Lothar slicked the fingers of one hand and diligently dried off his other hand, letting it grip Khadgar’s burning rear and pushing one cheek to spread wider as Khadgar whimpered. He traced one slick finger over the rim of Khadgar’s hole, enough to push against the tight furl of it, and listen to Khadgar’s breath hitch but not yet giving in to what Khadgar was willing him to do.

 

“What number are we on?” Lothar asked by way of distraction.

 

Khadgar groaned before answering, “Five…”

 

As a reward Lothar sank one finger into Khadgar without warning. The mage’s response was too much temptation to pass up as Lothar watched him choke at the sudden intrusion. His body gave way but it was a slow, insistent push that had Khadgar whining loudly as his nails bit into the table.

 

Lothar gave no respite as he slid his finger in and out until Khadgar was rocking his hips with the motion and then, and only then, did he raise his free hand. It made no noise and Lothar gave no indication as Khadgar, lost to the teasing stretch of one finger in him, was struck again. Lothar lamented that with his hand busy between Khadgar’s cheeks he could not strike the fullness of the mage’s arse but both cheeks were abused enough that the reaction from just one was astounding. Khadgar clenched around Lothar’s finger so tight Lothar thought the mage might break bones as he arched sharply up from the table and then collapsed upon it with a wailing shriek.

 

“... six,” Khadgar weakly hiccuped.

 

Lothar grinned, “You’re doing very well, kid,” He laughed at the whimper Khadgar gave as another of Lothar’s fingers prodded it’s way into him. Lothar wasn’t exactly immune to having his arse touched like this, and Khadgar was very good with his fingers, but Khadgar enjoyed his arse being played with so much as to be obscene. Lothar knew he could make Khadgar finish just from this; the slid of his fingers spreading Khadgar’s body open and spearing him deep where he felt nothing but ecstasy.

 

He lifted his hand again and struck the other cheek, mouth pulled up in a wide grin as Khadgar sobbed but still rocked back onto Lothar’s fingers. “Seven!” Without pause Lothar brought his hand down for another and Khadgar threw back a hand to bite his nails into Lothar’s hip. The warrior was still fully clothed but Khadgar’s grip was enough to make him feel it through his trousers. “E-eigh… eight…” Khadgar was near breaking and Lothar was determined to see this through.

 

“Still with me?”

 

“Y-yes…” Khadgar’s voice was unsteady but Lothar believed him.

 

A third finger and Khadgar’s mouth was dropped open on a stream of high, reedy sounding whines as Lothar thrust them almost lazily. There were spots of precome dotted on the stone floor between the mage’s spread legs and Lothar could feel the heat from the mage’s beaten rear just by hovering his fingers over it. He curled his fingers to assault Khadgar into dizzying pleasure before he raised his hand again.

 

“Nine!” Khadgar screamed when it landed, “Nine, nine, fuck, nine!” He was sobbing outright at that one, fat, bubbly tears rolling down his cheeks as he begged, “Fuck me, please, Anduin, get in me, now!”

 

Any thought of reprimanding the demand flew out of Lothar’s mind at the wrecked desperation of what it was Khadgar wanted clicked in his mind. “I could make you come just like this, Khadgar. Just my hands,” He rubbed his free hand over Khadgar’s arse and pushed his fingers deeper to prove his point but Khadgar shook his head vehemently.

 

“No! Now, Anduin, now!” Every inch the brat Lothar called him, but still Lothar obediently slipped his fingers free from Khadgar’s body.

 

And then he slapped his hand down over the full swell of Khadgar’s rear. He watched it bounce as Khadgar screamed something that sounded like it might have been an insult to Lothar’s parentage, even as his cock jerked between his legs.

 

“Ten,” Lothar finished for Khadgar smugly.

 

Khadgar’s hand impatiently tore at Lothar’s trousers until the warrior managed to untie them, both of them reaching for the oil until Lothar was able to snatch it up in victory. Khadgar was making the whole thing more difficult with his petulant wriggling but Lothar found it rather ego-stroking with how frantically the mage was trying to get Lothar’s cock in him faster.

 

Oil spilled over his hands before the vial was knocked to the floor by Khadgar’s flailing hand. Lothar pinned it to the table as he stroked himself with the oil, indulging in a few tighter strokes to ease the ache in his groin before Khadgar’s foot kicked at his boot.

 

“You’re a brat,” Lothar reminded him.

 

Khadgar no doubt had a retort but it was lost as Lothar pushed his cock into the mage. He went slow but not as slow as he could have, ripping the breath from Khadgar’s body as he was suddenly filled with no way to direct the pace. The only thing he could offer was his surrender and it was all Lothar wanted as settled his hips flush against Khadgar’s burning arse.

 

The mage whimpered.

 

“Have you realised your mistake?” Lothar teased, rocking his hips just enough to grind against the abused swell of the mage’s rear and make him sob. “Every thrust I make is going to bounce you against my hips, Khadgar,” He gave a shallow thrust to prove his point and Khadgar cried out at the bite of Lothar’s hips sharp against his arse.

 

Words were beyond the mage but the pinned hand squeezed Lothar’s fingers desperately before Khadgar pushed back invitingly. Lothar was beginning to think the mage didn’t know what a ‘limit’ was, let alone if the mage had any, but he obliged and drew back only to slam his hips back into Khadgar. The younger man’s arse usually pillowed him enough for Lothar to be rough, but now each thrust sent a burning flare of pain alongside the pleasure of Lothar’s cock filling him and Khadgar was ruined by it. It was too much and he could do nothing but cling to the table and Lothar’s hand as the warrior settled into a pace.

 

Each slap of their skin had Khadgar clenching and sobbing as that knife edge of pleasure and pain shattered his mind to the most basic thoughts that spilled past his tongue, “Yes! Anduin, please, please, yes!” The hand holding his hip moved to brace beside his head and Khadgar wrapped his other hand around Lothar’s wrist as the warrior’s body blanketed over his own.

 

Khadgar came before Lothar had really even started, the duality of the sensations too much for him as he painted the floor in his cum and squeezed just this side of too tight around Lothar’s cock. Lothar’s thrusts picked up speed to chase his own release as Khadgar’s body tumbled from it’s high into over sensitised torment, pushed higher and higher until Khadgar was wailing and thrashing in Lothar’s grasp and the warrior finally came. Stilling inside Khadgar, Lothar spilled with short jerks of his hips and his mouth raining soft kisses against the mage’s neck and ears as he slumped over Khadgar’s prostrated body.

 

“Hush, I have you,” Lothar murmured, wrapping his arms around Khadgar as the mage’s shaking body dissolved into soft, hiccuping crying.

 

“I’m okay, I’m okay, I j-just…” Khadgar burrowed his face into Lothar’s arm and took a slow, shuddering breath. “I don’t know why I-I’m…”

 

“It’s alright,” Lothar hushed him, “I have you, it’s okay.”

 

“Thank y-you,” Khadgar hiccuped.

 

Lothar snorted, “‘Thank you’? I think I broke you.”

 

“In a good way,” The mage insisted. Lothar hummed in vague agreement as he drew the Khadgar’s face to his and kissed him gently. Khadgar clung to him and Lothar encouraged it, reassuring Khadgar he wasn’t going anywhere as he assured himself that Khadgar was in fact alright, if overwhelmed.

 

True to Lothar’s determination, however, Khadgar was unable to sit down for a week.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: akaiba.tumblr.com


End file.
